Question: A rectangle is $9$ inches long. The rectangle is also $7$ inches wide. What is its area?
Solution: $9\text{ in}$ $7\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 The area is the length times the width. The length is 9 inches. The width is 7 inches. Thus the area is $9\times7$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 9 \times 7 = 63 $ We can also count 63 square inches.